


Captive

by abbily1428



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbily1428/pseuds/abbily1428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the evil Voldemort dead and gone, Hogwarts back to normal, and some brand new curves, Hermione is adjusting to the new Wizarding World . . . just how will a certain blonde Slytherin help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day the train left Platform 9¾ for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. With only two hours before the train left, Hermione Granger was busy packing for the ten months she would spend away from her family home at school. She was a seventh year, Head Girl, first in her class, and was most commonly known as best friend of the famous Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived and Savior of the Wizarding World.

Hermione had been through a lot the past seven years. She had handled aristocratic stuck-up bullies, the defeat of an evil Dark wizard, and the normal awkward stages that every teenager goes through. Fortunately for her, that stage moved past pretty quickly. It had only taken one summer to go from bushy-haired buck-toothed bookworm to beautiful young woman. She stood at 5' 3." She weighed a grand total of 104 lbs, with barely an ounce of body fat on her, except for her perky C-cup breasts and her voluptuous hips. Her uncontrollable frizzy hair had transformed into soft chocolate-brown waves that cascaded down her shoulders to her mid-back. Her skin was smooth and tan, with just a touch of freckles on her nose and cheekbones. Her teeth, no longer buck-toothed, had straightened out and were surrounded by full lips that were naturally berry-pink; her honey-brown eyes flashed with long, dark lashes. All in all, she was gorgeous.

She was so nervous about her new appearance. She hadn't seen anyone from Hogwarts all summer, opting to spend her holiday lounging on the beaches of Greece with her parents. She sincerely hoped that her shapely curves and her captivating eyes wouldn't change anything, especially her relationship with her friends. She finished packing, closing the huge trunk and shrinking it to fit inside her new black leather handbag.

Her mother had bought her an entire new wardrobe to go along with her new look. Looking through the clothing, Hermione chose a short black pencil skirt that reached mid-thigh, a lavender sleeveless blouse that complimented her eyes, a wide black waist belt, and a pair of black stiletto peep-toes. She put a little eyeliner and mascara on and smeared some Burt's Bees' over her lips. She shrunk her clothing and put it in a smaller duffel bag which was also shrunk and placed in the handbag. Grabbing her cell phone and her wand, she grabbed her handbag and walked out the door.

Platform 9 was very crowded. Hermione clutched her handbag, desperately scared that she would drop or lose it in the masses. She inched forward step by step, getting closer and closer to the wall that was her sanctuary. Finally, an opening revealed itself. She clutched her handbag close to her chest and ran as fast as she could into the platform. Platform 9¾ was nearly deserted. It was nearly an hour and a half until the train was scheduled to leave. Hermione decided to go to the wizarding café in the station and wait for her friends to arrive.

The Roaring Lion was a small café in the corner of the station. Very few people went there, except during the transitions to and from Hogwarts. Hermione was a frequent customer whenever she was in the area. The Roaring Lion was the only café Hermione knew of that had Wizarding and Muggle food. She sat down in a booth and ordered an iced sweet tea, sipping on the drink as she watched for her friends.

She sighed in relief when she got a text message from Ginny. Mr. Weasley had figured out how to make Muggle cell phones work in the wizarding world.

Ginny: Where r u? We r Plfm 9¾

Hermione: I'm Roaring Lion

Ginny: K. we'll c u in a sec.

Hermione: K

The bell dinged as the door to the café opened, revealing an excited Ginny and two lanky teenage boys following her. Hermione smiled and jumped up to hug her best girlfriend, also hugging Harry and Ron. Hermione sat back down and motioned for the trio to join her. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Ron's eyes were trailing her every move, especially focusing on her long tan legs that were crossed under the table.

"So, Hermione, how was your summer?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of her iced butterbeer.

"It was good. Greece was a lot of fun. I just can't wait to go back to Hogwarts, though. Did I tell you guys I got Head Girl?" Hermione smiled, showing them her shiny badge.

"No, you didn't, you naughty girl," Ginny smirked, wagging a finger at her. "Shame on you for keeping such a monumental secret from us!"

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Harry said sweetly, grinning.

"Thanks, guys." Hermione smiled and checked her cell phone. "Oh my gosh! We have ten minutes! We have to go!"

They quickly paid their bill and left, nearly running toward the train. They boarded with only seconds left. Hermione immediately went to the Heads' compartment, waving goodbye to her friends. The door was locked. Hermione sighed in exasperation and turned quickly on her heel to go find the key. Unfortunately, she turned a little too quickly, falling, and taking someone else down with her.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry. I'm a little clumsy." She sputtered, picking herself up and wiping the dirt off her skirt and blouse.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Hermione's head snapped up. She knew that voice anywhere. It was a little deeper than she was used to, or maybe a lot deeper than she was used to, but she recognized it nonetheless. It was the sophisticated drawl of a one Draco Malfoy.

His stormy grey eyes looked up from dusting off his jacket and looked her up and down. "I'm Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, flashing a supposedly charming smile and extending a hand.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I know who you are. Sorry, Malfoy. It really was my bad."

Malfoy's eyes clouded in confusion. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Hermione!" Ron called from down the aisle, walking to meet her. "Is this git bothering you?" he asked, glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"No, Ronald. I'm fine." She said calmly, internally laughing at the look on Malfoy's face. "Come on, Ron. Let's go find Harry and Ginny."

"All right." He grumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist. She glanced at his arm and pushed it away, leaving Malfoy staring after her in shock and walking down the aisle in search of their friends. Ron sighed and rubbed his hands together, following after her like a lovesick puppy.

The Grand Hall was crowded with the new 6th and 7th years. Dumbledore had called them in after the Welcome Feast for special meeting. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the second row next to some of their other friends. Professor McGonagall told everyone to settle down and introduced the new professor. Professor Greene was young, fresh out of Wizarding university, but she was qualified, according to McGonagall. She wouldn't say what the new professor taught, though.

Dumbledore took the stage and waved his wand, conjuring everyone's schedule for the year and distributing them accordingly. Hermione had proudly aced her OWLS and was studying for her NEWTS. She was excited to see what classes she would be taking this year.

Student: Hermione Jean Granger, Head Girl

Year: Seventh

Status: NEWT-level

Monday

10:30 am NEWT Potions Slughorn Slytherin/Gryffindor

11:30 am NEWT Potions Slughorn Slytherin/Gryffindor

12:30pm LUNCH

2:30pm NEWT Ancient Runes Biggleworm Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

3:30pm STUDY PERIOD

4:30pm Family Life Greene Slytherin/Gryffindor

Tuesday

10:30am Lifetime Wellness Dobson Gryffindor/Slytherin

11:30am NEWT Muggle Studies Frenche Gryffindor

12:30pm LUNCH

1:30pm NEWT D.A.D.A. Snape Gryffindor/Hufflepuff

2:30pm NEWT Herbology Flitwick Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

3:30pm NEWT Transfiguration McGonagall Gryffindor/Slytherin

4:30pm Wizarding History Binns Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

Wednesday

10:30am NEWT Charms Jurdene Gryffindor/Hufflepuff

11:30am Advanced Algebra Dragon Independent

12:30pm LUNCH

1:30pm French McCullough Independent

2:30pm Advanced Literature Wilson Independent

3:30pm STUDY PERIOD

4:30pm American History 101 Angelle Independent

Thursday

10:30am Creative Writing 101 Michaels Independent

11:30am Apparation Ed 101 Fuller Gryffindor

12:30pm LUNCH

1:30pm Home Economics 101 Fordham Independent

2:30pm Music Education Roberts Independent

3:30pm Studio Art 101 Latham Independent

4:30pm Family Life Greene Slytherin/Gryffindor

Friday

10:30am Dance Smallwood Independent

11:30am Theatre Dunbar Independent

12:30pm LUNCH

1:30pm Advanced Chemistry Henderson Independent

2:30pm Culinary Arts

3:30pm STUDY PERIOD

4:30pm Prefect Meeting

Wow, Hermione thought, I have a really busy schedule this year. She compared her schedules with Harry and Ron and discovered that the only class she had with them was Wizarding History with Professor Binns. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. At least she would see them at mealtimes, weekends, and during the Prefect meeting every Friday. Dumbledore began to speak again and Hermione focused her attention towards the stage.

"This year we will be enforcing something a little different concerning classes," the old professor began. "Instead of only teaching Magical classes, we will be experimenting with some Muggle classes. Some of you see on your schedules that you have things like Creative Writing or Music Education. If you do, you have been chosen as a test group of sorts for these experiments. It's not a bad thing, mind you, we just believe that you are mature enough to handle these classes as well as your magical classes."

Ah, that's why, Hermione thought, cool. A girl from Ravenclaw raised her hand and asked the professor a question that Hermione couldn't quite hear. Dumbledore smiled and turned to the congregation.

"Miss White asks a very good question. You will see on your times tables that you have a class called Family Life, taught by Professor Greene. You will see exactly what the class entails when you attend your first class session, but I will tell you that this class is supposed to help prepare you for your adult life, in a way. Are there any more questions? No? All right, then. You are dismissed."

Hermione walked from the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, laughing on the way to Gryffindor Tower. Ron stumbled and bumped into Harry, causing them both to fall. Hermione laughed hard, holding the wall for support.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Miss Granger for the night, boys," Dumbledore smiled. "She has to go to her own dorms."

"Bye, guys," Hermione smiled, walking away with Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, you are aware that you will be sharing a dorm with Head Boy, correct?"

"I am now, professor."

"Good. Now, Mister Malfoy is already waiting for you at the dorm. The password is unity."

"Malfoy is my roommate?"

"Yes?" Malfoy asked from the door of the dorm. "I am. Is that a problem?"

Hermione blinked rapidly and shook her head. "No, it's not. I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean to insinuate anything. It just came as a surprise, that's all."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, surprised at her reply. "Uh, it's okay, Granger. No harm, no foul, right?"

"Right."

Hermione looked around and saw that Dumbledore has left. "Well, let's see our new dorm. Unity!"


	2. Chapter 2

Previously . . .  
Hermione looked around and saw that Dumbledore has left. "Well, let's see our new dorm. Unity!"

PART 2

The door swung open and revealed their common room. They walked inside, in awe of the lovely décor. The room was a very light brown, with cream-colored trimmings, and darker brown furniture, with a cream-colored marble fireplace on one wall. Draco raced for the entertainment system and ran his hand lovingly over the flat-screen TV and the surround sound. Hermione shook her head and went into the small kitchenette. It was all white, except for the black marble countertops and silver kitchen appliances. The refrigerator and pantry were stock full of food, and there was a note explaining how everything worked. There was a small laundry closet, basically just a clothes washer, dryer, ironing board and a few hampers stacked up in the corner. There was also a small table-like booth in the corner that overlooked the mountains where Hogwarts was located.

Draco was still admiring the equipment in the common room. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Which room is mine, Malfoy?" she asked.

"I don't care." He replied, standing.

"Fine. I'll take the one by the kitchenette."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Okay. I'm going to go to my room now. Please come get me if Harry, Ron, or Ginny come to the door."

"Whatever."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She opened the door to her new bedroom and stepped inside. It was completely bare. White walls, stripped floor, absolutely no furniture. Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion. Suddenly, a faint pop! Was heard and a small piece of parchment floated in the air a foot in front of her. She reached for it.

Dear Miss Granger,

You notice that there are no furnishings in your room. Simply think of the room you would like to have and tap this parchment with your wand. I hope your accommodations suit you.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione smiled and thought hard of her dream room, touching the parchment with her wand. The parchment incinerated immediately and the ashes fell to the brand new polished mahogany floor. She looked up in wonder at her new furnishings. The walls were a soft gold, and all the trimmings were mahogany. There was a king-sized mahogany bed with soft white sheets and a golden and maroon duvet. A mahogany vanity, armoire, and dresser were in the corner, and there were mahogany bookshelves lining the walls. A maroon leather couch stood against the wall, and thick rugs were all over the room. Hermione sighed, content.

With a few spells, she quickly unpacked her handbag and put it away. She changed into one of Harry's old Quidditch t-shirts that he had let her have and a pair of black booty shorts. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her favorite blanket from home and a pillow, heading into the common room.

Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, so Hermione settled herself on the big couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through channels until she got bored. She accio-ed a DVD and slipped it in the player. She made some popcorn while the previews were rolling, and settled back into the couch as the movie started.

A tall, muscled body sitting on the couch startled her. She jumped, dropping some of her popcorn.

"Shit!" she cursed, picking up her popcorn.

"Sorry, Granger," Malfoy smirked, "You should pay better attention."

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy," she scowled.

"I would, but I live here," he smirked again, turning to the TV. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"It's a television, Malfoy. You've taken Muggle Studies with me for the past six years and you don't know what a television is? Wow. Pathetic."

"Shut it, Granger. I was talking about the movie. Of course I know what a telly is."

"It's Iron Man, with Robert Downey Jr. It's my favorite."

"Iron Man. Sounds . . . different."

"Just watch the damn video, Malfoy. There's some microwave popcorn in the kitchenette if you want any."

"Don't tell me what to do, Mudblood. If I want to watch the sodding video, I will."

"And the truth comes out," Hermione sighed, picking up her blanket and pillow and going back to her room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you're a bloody prick and you always will be!" she shouted, slamming her door.

The next day at breakfast . . .

"Good morning, boys," Hermione greeted her friends cheerfully as she sat down for breakfast.

"Hey, Mione," Harry grinned.

"Eh-My-ne." Ron grunted, his mouth full of food.

Hermione rolled her eyes and piled her plate with food, tucking in with vigor. She finished and wiped her mouth. Pulling out her book bag, she poured over her schedule once more.

"Okay, guys. What do you have today?" she asked, folding her schedule into a neat square.

"I have DADA and Ron has Herbology," Harry said, finishing his oatmeal.

"Yea-Rbolgy," Ron sputtered, food coming out of his mouth along with his words.

"Ew, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Chew your food in smaller bites and swallow! It's not a difficult concept! If a child can do it, I'm sure someone of your mental capacity can! The rest of your food will still be there for you to eat when you have swallowed that bite! There is no need to stuff it all in your mouth!"

Ron looked up sheepishly from under his eyelashes. He swallowed.

"Sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay, Ron, just swallow." She said in irritation, taking a bite of a roll. "Well, I have double Potions with the Slytherins. Fun, fun."

"Always is," Harry said, tipping back his pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Merlin, I need a good, stiff drink before class," Hermione sighed.

Harry stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"I can't believe it." Ron said slowly.

"What is it, Ronald?"

"You drink?" Ginny asked, popping up beside Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione said, affronted. "I'm seventeen. What made you think otherwise?"

"Oh, nothing, but . . . Hermione, you're such a goody-two-shoes. You're not the type that drinks." Ginny said cautiously.

"Well, fine. If that's what you guys think, whatever. I'm off to class." Hermione picked up her bag and headed off to Potions.

In Potions . . .

Hermione sat down in the middle seat of the row, setting her things down and crossing her legs. Professor Slughorn was at his desk when he saw her.

"Hello, Miss Granger," he greeted, "May I ask what you are doing in the Potions laboratory twenty minutes before class has begun?"

"I was finished with breakfast, sir, and had nowhere else to go but here."

"I'm sure that's not true, Miss Granger. You know Madame Pince always welcomes you into the library before classes."

"I know, sir, but it's the first day and I wanted to pick my seat."

Slughorn chuckled. "No matter where you sit, it will change. I've decided to assign lab partners this year. There is no use in choosing them, Miss Granger."

"But, professor-"

"I doubt there's anything you can do, bookworm," Pansy Parkinson sniveled from the doorway. "Even if you are teacher's pet."

"Miss Parkinson, please," Slughorn chided. "That's hardly necessary."

"Being a teacher's pet is better than being the Slytherin Whore, Parkinson," Hermione whispered as Pansy walked past her.

Pansy glared at her as she sat down. The bell for class rang loudly, cutting off any insults she may have thrown at Hermione. The rest of the NEWTS class filed into the classroom, picking their seats and chatting. Slughorn waddles up to the front of the class and set the chalk to magically start writing on the blackboard.

"Good morning, class. Welcome to NEWTS Potions," Slughorn grumbled. "This year, I will be selecting your lab partners for you, or rather, the Sorting Cauldron will." He held up a rusty black cauldron. "You will draw your lab partner's name out of the cauldron and go sit with them in your assigned seats. Who would like to go first?"

"Me!" Pansy shouted, raising her hand high. "I know I'll get my Drakie as a partner."

Hermione rolled her eyes. The stupid slag. Why was she even in this class?

"NO!" Pansy screeched, seeing the name of her new partner.

Hermione covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. The look on Pansy's face was priceless. She was so angry; you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Slughorn winced and took the slip of paper out of the girl's hands.

"Miss Parkinson, please control yourself. Your new partner is Carlton Warbler. Please go sit next to him in the far right desk, up front." He said calmly. "Who's next?" No one raised their hands. You could hear the crickets in the background chirping. "How about you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed. "All right."

She got up and tried to breathe deeply as she walked to the front of the room. She hated being the center of attention, especially with her new body. It seemed to attract more attention than her old frumpy self did. Slughorn offered her the cauldron. She looked inside, and then back up at the professor.

"Professor, there's nothing in there." She said in shock.

"Of course there is, dear girl. It's charmed so no one can peek."

She reached in and selected a small slip of paper, handing it to the professor. He opened it and raised his eyebrows, chuckling.

"What?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Well, I can guarantee you that this will be an interesting year, Miss Granger."

"Who is it, sir?"

"Your new lab partner is . . . Draco Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
"Well," Hermione swallowed. "Crap."

"WHAT?" Hermione winced as Pansy shrieked.

"Okay, what is it with the screeching like a bloody banshee?" Hermione questioned the girl. "I'd like to keep my eardrums, thanks."

A low chuckle resounded over the room.

"But . . . but it's not fair!" Pansy whined. "The stupid Mudblood gets my Drakie as a partner and I'm stuck with the blood traitor Warbler. It's not fair!"

"Miss Parkinson, if you please!" Slughorn said angrily. "That's twenty points from Slytherin for your foul language, and another ten for complaining. Please remember, I didn't pick your partner. You did."

Pansy sat down hard in her seat with a huff, crossing her arms and pouting. Hermione smirked, then scowled, remembering her own misfortune. Malfoy moved to sit by her. She sat on the edge of the seat, not allowing him to come any rest of the students picked their partners and settled into their seats. Slughorn waddled to the front of the classroom and pointed to the blackboard.

"Today we are making the potion notis bibenti. Who can tell me what this is?" he said slowly. "notis bibenti is Latin for Potion of Acquaintances. It will help you get to know your new lab partner. Sample it on each other, and bring it to me once you have finished. You may begin."

The class rushed to the front of the room to get supplies. Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her wand, summoning all the ingredients to her. Draco set the cauldron up and they began to work in silence, with the occasional glare sent the other's way.

Hermione was chopping up the Horngarian Piggle Root when she turned. Draco was caught off guard by the action and he fell while holding a jar of Legona saliva. It spilled on Hermione. There was some Piggle root on her robes and when the Legona saliva touched it, it began to react.

The two ingredients, separately, are completely harmless, but the combination is . . . dangerous, to say the least. When a it touches something, anything, it immediately begins to burn, like acid. So, when the combo touched Hermione's robe, it began to burn. It burned through her robes, through her sweater, and it singed the first few layers of her skin before Draco threw a cask of lamb's blood on it; it's the only way to put it out. Hermione screamed, clutching her burned stomach. Draco lifted her sweater to see the damage.

"Someone fetch Madame Pomfrey!" he shouted. "Now!"

Hermione writhed on the floor in pain, clutching her stomach. Draco took her arms and pinned them down by her sides. Hermione looked up at him through tear-filled eyes, whimpering. He looked down at her, his gut wrenching.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Not- your- fault," Hermione choked in between breaths.

Madame Pomfrey rushed in, shoving students aside in her haste. "Mr. Malfoy, what happened?"

"Piggle root and Legona saliva. It was an accident, I swear!" he said hurriedly. "It burned through her clothes and it burned some of her skin. I stopped it with some lamb's blood before it got too bad."

Pomfrey nodded and used some scissors to cut open the bottom of her shirt. She carefully used magic to expose the burned area, as well as some skin around it. It was a good thing the burn was low. Otherwise, she'd be giving the kids quite a view, if you know what I mean. Suddenly, Hermione screamed. Pomfrey gasped in shock and withdrew her hands.

Draco watched in horror as the burned area grew several inches in diameter.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing. I touched her, and it grew. I don't know what happened."

"Well, let's not touch her, then!"

"It's all right, Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn said. "Just get her to the infirmary. We'll see what we can find in the Potions library."

"How? How can we move her and not make it worse?"

"Er, everyone, class is dismissed. Would someone fetch Professor McGonagall, please?"

Everyone left, and Prf. McGonagall rushed in. "What happened?" she asked frantically.

"Two words: piggle root, Legona saliva. I touched her and the burn spread." Madame Pomfrey said quickly.

"Okay. Who was the first person to touch her?"

"Me," Draco said shakily. "I didn't make it worse, did I?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy. But the thing with that particular reaction is the first person who touches them is the only person that can touch them. Do you understand?"

"Yes. So, I'm the only person that can touch her?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You are the only person that can touch her. Could you carry her to the infirmary, please? Professor Slughorn, please notify Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

In the infirmary . . .

Hermione was now on a bed, writhing and moaning and attempting to scratch her stomach. Draco had been holding her arms down for about twenty minutes already.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he yelled. "She's getting worse!"

The little old woman rushed into the room from her office. "Oh, dear. Just try to keep her still. We will figure something out. Just please keep her still."

Madame Pomfrey disappeared into her office. The teachers had gone back to their respective classrooms. Draco held the still squirming Hermione down and looked at her. She looked so pitiful. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was completely ruined from crying. Her clothes were ripped and the skin on her stomach looked like someone took a knife and peeled two or three layers of her skin off. He closed his eyes. It was all his fault. If he hadn't fell, she wouldn't be lying here in pain.

All of a sudden, Hermione stilled. She opened her eyes wide and stared at him. Her eyes were watery and glassy, and her mouth was slightly parted.

"It wasn't your fault. It was meant to be this way."

With those words, Hermione's world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

There were clouds everywhere. That was the first thing that Hermione noticed. The second, was that she was floating. The ground below her was pitch black, and she couldn't feel anything other the winds and clouds circling her.

~What is this place?~ She thought.

~It's not a place, my dear, it's your mind~, a voice resounded in her head.

She jumped and frantically looked around. ~Who's there?~ She asked the voice.

~Do you not know?~ The voice drew closer.

~Well, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't already know.~ She retorted.

~That's my Mione.~ The voice chuckled.

~Who are you?~ She asked.

~I'm afraid I can't tell you. You have to discover it for yourself.~

~Damn. I hate charades.~

~Goodbye, my love.~

~What?~

Hermione awoke to a concerned Draco and Pomfrey standing over her. The lights hurt her eyes, so Pomfrey turned them down a few notches. Malfoy was staring at her, waiting for her to say something.

"So, what just happened?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well, Hermione. We don't really know. We're going to run some tests," Pomfrey obliged with a smile.

"Do you know what happened?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Well, bugger."

Dumbledore sweeped into the room and came to Hermione's bedside. "How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked in that kindly way he has.

"Honestly? A little miffed. I just blacked out and I have no clue what happened."

"That is odd, I daresay."

"You could say that again," Draco mumbled.

"Mister Malfoy, you are dismissed. You may go back to class." Dumbledore smiled.

"Actually, if you don't mind, professor, I'd like to stay with Hermione. I got her into this mess, I'd like to see her out of it." The blonde said firmly.

"Very well, I must go see to Madame Pomfrey. She must be a right mess."

Hermione looked at Draco, shocked. "How awfully out of character for you, Malfoy."

"Yes, well," Draco sighed. "I did get you into this mess. It's only fair for me to suffer here with you."

"Well, well," Hermione smirked. "It's seems that the infamous Slytherin Prince has a heart after all. Wait until it hits the school paper. People will be in a tizzy."

Draco chuckled dryly. "Don't let it get out. I don't want people thinking I'm actually a decent person or anything."

"Oh, no. We wouldn't want that."

They both laughed. "Wow. I do believe that was acutally a civilized conversation." Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, don't expect it too often. I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Of course you do. But I think under all that prattiness, you're a pretty decent guy, Malfoy."

"And I think under all that snobby bookworminess, you're a pretty cool chick."

Hermione threw her pillow at him.

"What? It's a compliment."

"Well, just don't say it like it's such a surprise to you. I'm actually not as bookwormy as you Slytherins may think."

"Oh, really? Then tell me what you did this summer."

"This summer? Uh, no."

"Oh, come on. Why not?"

"Because I haven't even told my best friend what I did this summer. There is no way in hell I am telling you."

"Fine. Be that way. We'll just sit here in silence. With not a thing to talk about."

"Oh, there's plenty to talk about. But this summer is not in that range of topics."

"Why not? You hiding something, Granger?"

"That's absolutely none of your business!"

"So you are?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why haven't you told the She-Weasel yet?"

"Don't call her that!"

"You're avoiding the question, Granger."

"No, I'm not. I'm just not answering it."

"I bet it was a guy. Or a girl, maybe."

"Just shut up, Malfoy."

"I guess you don't swing that way, then. But I'm right."

"So I want you to leave, Malfoy. Now."

"and what if I say no?"

"Then I'll be forced to sic Madame Pomfrey on you."

"Oh, blimey, that's got me shaking in my boots."

"Yes, well. She's a lot scarier than she seems. Trust me. Harry got hurt once, and she went all Nurse-zilla when we tried to visit him."

"I know, I know. I was in the infirmary, too, remember? You punched me in the face and called me a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach."

Hermione grinned smugly. "Yes, I do remember that. It was one of the better highlights of my third year."

"You know, I had to have Pomfrey fix my nose with surgery. You gave me a deviated septom."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that much."

"It's all right."

"Uh-huh. Whatever. Can you hand me my wand, please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you could very well hex my balls off and I'd like to keep those, thanks, so your wand is staying right over there."

"Fine. Accio wand!" she extended her hand and the wand flew into it. Draco stared at her, amazed.

"It's called wandless magic, Malfoy. Don't be so shocked. It's really not that difficult."

"Well," Draco swallowed. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I was thinking about conjuring a game for us to play since you refuse to leave, and I know I'm going to stay here a while."

"Oh, okay."

"What do you want to play?"

"I don't really care."

"Well, I don't either. I'll just let my wand decide."

She whispered something to the wand and set it on the table. It rose about two feet above them and started spinning rapidly. It slowed, and finally came to a halt, spelling out the word "Truth-Wizarding" in glowing, swirly handwriting.

Hermione laughed. "This should be interesting."

"What should be interesting?"

"Have you never played Wizard's Truth before?"

"No."

"Well, a box is conjured. And in the box there's a bunch of questions. We draw a question and we ask it to our partner, which would be you in this case. The other person must tell the truth or forfeit and lose points. The one with the most points at the end wins the box and the prize inside it."

"What's the prize?"

"It varies depending on the winner. Sometimes it's cash or jewelry, or even crystal marbles," Hermione smiled to herself. "It just depends."

"All right, then. I guess I'll give it a go."

"Yes! Okay, do you want to go first or shall I?"

"You can, since I don't know the rules of this game."

"Ok, it's very simple. We start with 5 rounds, asking you the questions. Then it turns to me. A round has 5 questions. I will draw a question from this box," she conjured a small square mahogany box with a decorative lid. "And you have to answer the question with complete and total honesty, or you forfeit the round and lose points. We each start off with 100 points, but each question is worth 200 points, so if you forfeit your first question, you'll start the game with a negative score. There are bonus questions at the end, but they're usually a bitch to answer. You ready?"

"I suppose."

"All right, question one: Is your hair a natural platinum blonde, or do you dye it?"

"Yes, it is naturally platinum blonde."

"All right, question two-"

The pair continued the game until Hermione was on her fifth round of questions and Madame Pomfrey came back into the infirmary. The old woman gave a small smile to the pair and sat on the neighboring bed.

"What did you find out, Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Miss Granger, there's good news and bad news. What would you like first?" the nurse said.

"Good news, please."

"Well, we know what's happening to you. This is a great advantage, because now we know how to fight it."

"What's the bad news?"

"This disease isn't curable, only treatable. It's like a form of Wizarding cancer, but , I promise you, we are going to do everything we can to get rid of this."

Hermione had hot tears running down her cheeks. Draco was having difficulty breathing.

"Did the . . . spill . . . cause it?" Draco choked. He just couldn't believe that this could've happened, and all because of him.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. The little spill in Potions did not cause this. It just brought Miss Granger's problem to light. The potion wouldn't have reacted like that if a third party wasn't involved."

"Um, so, what do we do? Is there a treatment, or can I help research other cases? Please just let me do something." Hermione dried her tears.

"'re going to let Draco check your wound, and then you'll be free to leave. You will be confined to your dorm, except you must go to Family Life class, but that's it. Mr. Malfoy will help to take care of you and bring you your assignments from all your other classes. I suppose I can send you some research to look over. Is that all right with you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I'll leave you to process things. Draco, please send me the results of Hermione's check-up via your wand."

"But what about my burns?"

"They should heal by tonight. I can't give you anything for the pain, though. Make sure no one else touches you except Draco."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

Draco groaned when she left. "Well, there goes my sex life for the next year."

"Oh, God forbid the Sex God of Slytherin has to go so long without. You really can be a git, you know that?"

"Really? Sex God? Wow, I'm flattered."

"I didn't come up with it, you wanker. It's all Parkinson talks about. And unfortunately, I have a lot of "independent" classes with her."

"That is unfortunate."

"Isn't she your girlfriend, Malfoy?"

"Bloody hell! No way, man. She's just a good shag every now and then. Nothing serious. I see other people, she sees other people. It stays that way as long as I don't have to hear her incesant babbling 24/7."

"Yeah, that sounds fabulous," Hermione said dryly.

"Hey, don't judge us. We just have an agreement is all. What about you and Weaselbee? Have you done the nasty yet."

"Nasty is the perfect term for it."

"So Weasley's bad in the sack? I knew it. How many times have you guys . . ?"

"Once. And honestly, it was once too many."

Draco laughed. "What about Krum? Did you guys enter into that sacred swapping of bodily fluids?"

"Ew! That sounds so gross. And yes, we did. The night after the Yule Ball in fourth year."

"That sounds like it would be fun."

"You'd think."

"God, do you just have bad sex? I didn't even know that was possible."

"No! I've had good sex before. Hell, I've had great sex before."

"With who?"

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it. "I don't have to tell you."

"You're lying. You are lying through your teeth."

"No, I'm not. I'm just choosing to be a little discreet about my sex life, unlike you Mr. I've-fucked-half-the-school's-female-population."

"I have not. That's just a rumor. It's more like a quarter of the school's female population," he smiled, practically oozing charm.

"Because that's much better."

"It depends on your perspective."

"I suppose it does. Well, I need to go change before we go to Family Life. Hurry up and check the wound."

"What do you mean we?" Draco asked, lifting the scraps of her shirt to see the burn. He winced, and ran his wand about an inch above it.

"I mean that you're supposed to be takin' care of me, you dimwit. We have to stay together or something like that."

"Oh, joy."

"Shut up and finish."

"Yes, Your Majesty. You're a bossy little witch, aren't you?"

"I said shut up and finish, Malfoy."

"I'm done. Let's go get you some clean clothes. Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"All right, come on."


	5. Chapter 5

Changing clothes with Malfoy was probably the most awkward thing that Hermione had ever had to do. They had finished that task, however, and were trudging their way to Professor Greene's classroom on the fourth floor.

"Oh Merlin, I think I'm gonna be sick," Hermione groaned, bending over slightly.

"Drakie? Is that you?" a nasally voice yelled behind them.

"And that's why," Hermione smirked, looking at Draco.

"Oh, shut it." Draco growled, attempting to walk a bit faster.

"Drakie!" Pansy ran up to him, attempting to grab his arm.

"Watch it, Pansy!" Draco snapped.

"Sorry, Draco. Move, Mudblood!" Pansy shrieked, pushing Hermione.

The second Pansy touched her, Hermione screamed in agony. Draco pulled the back of Pansy's robes, shoving her out of the way. He ripped Hermione's shirt up, exposing the burn that was growing centimeters at a time. He picked Hermione up, casting a quick spell to ensure that no one would touch her on their way, and ran to the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he yelled, bursting in the doors.

"Yes?" she said, coming out of her office. "Oh, dear!"

She rushed over as Draco put Hermione on a bed. She whimpered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Where does it hurt?" Draco asked, brushing the tear away in an uncommonly tender gesture.

"B-burn." She grimaced. He ran his hand around the burn, trying to soothe her. She jumped and gasped, fainting.

"Mr. Malfoy, what did you do?" Madame Pomfrey asked, examining Hermione as best she could.

"I'm just trying to calm the pain, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no!" she said. "Look! It's healing."

Before his eyes, the burn was shrinking, revealing perfectly healthy skin in its place.

Madame Pomfrey sat beside Hermione's bed, chatting while Draco walked.

"You know, I was reading up on the disease Hermione has, and it seems that she could of gotten it abroad. If she did, I know just how to cure it. It's a bit unconventional, but I really do think it'll work."

Hermione shifted in the bed, gaining their attention. She blinked and tried to sit up, coughing as she did.

"Where am I?" she turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"The infirmary, dear."

"Oh, right," she shook her head. "Where is Malfoy?"

"I'm here."

"Great. Help me up."

He picked her up out of the bed and set her on her feet, careful to support her weight.

"Let's go back to the dorm, if that's okay with Madame Pomfrey."

"Of course, dear. Remember, bed to couch or couch to chair. You don't need to be standing up for too long. And I don't want you to go to classes until I deem you ready, understood? That includes you, too, Draco."

"Yes, ma'am," Draco answered for her. "I won't let her stand too much."

They had been in the dorm for about four hours, and Hermione was bored out of her mind. She had watched television, read half of a book, and begun homework that her teachers had assigned her for the day. She lounged in a blanket on the couch, sprawled like a child.

"Malfoy?" she whined.

"What?" he answered from his room, working on a DADA essay.

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

He chuckled. "I have a few ideas, but I doubt you'll be up for any of them."

"Is that really all you think about?"

"Of course it is. I'm a seventeen-year-old male. Sex is my life."

"Good to know."

The doorbell clanged loudly in the confines of the common room.

"I'll get it!" Hermione yelled, beginning to get up.

"Oh, no!" Draco raced to the door. "Pomfrey said to lie down, and you will lie down."

The door opened, revealing a tall, muscled redhead with a bouquet of flowers.

"Charlie?" Hermione stood quickly, sitting when she realized that she was wearing only a tanktop and short-shorts.

"Mione? Darling, you look great," he entered, smiling.

"Well, I don't feel great," she grinned, looking up at his 6' 4" frame.

"Poor thing, you are," he said, sitting on the couch next to her.

"No, not at all," she smiled. "I'll be better in no time."

"I'll just be in my room, Granger," Draco piped up.

"All right," Hermione smiled. "I'll tell you if I need anything. We'll just be in mine."

The last thing Draco saw before going into his room, was Charlie grabbing Hermione by the waist and kissing her full on the mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The next morning at breakfast, Draco was fuming. "Madame Pomfrey assigned me to help her. How am I expected to help her when she doesn't come out of her room all night or morning?"

"Mate, I think you're thinking too much into this," Blaise Zabini said calmly, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Granger is a grown woman. What she decides to do in the confines of her own bedroom in her decision."

"You think I don't know that?" Draco snapped, gripping his fork tightly. "It's that stupid disease. She's going to make herself sicker, and I'm going to be stuck with her until she heals. I have a life too!"

"Well, not much of one anymore," Pansy quipped from across the table, picking at her eggs.

"Shut up, Pansy," Draco sneered.

"I'm just saying. We haven't fucked in almost two weeks, and you won't even acknowledge me in class."

Blaise cringed. "Ok, Parkinson, that's enough. I'm eating here."

Pansy sniffed. "I'm just saying. If Draco can't satisfy me, I'll have to get my kicks elsewhere."

"Go ahead," Draco said, taking a bite of sausage. "I don't care either way."

Pansy's eyes opened wide, showing her outrage. She stood suddenly, and motioning to her companions, left the Great Hall.

"Thank Merlin for that," Theodore Nott smirked, moving over to occupy Pansy's old seat across from Draco. "I thought she was never going to leave."

"It sure seems that way sometimes, doesn't it?" Blaise smiled, shoving a forkful of hash into his mouth.

Draco cracked a small smile. He was growing tired of her anyway. He knew his mother was expecting him to propose to the little brat soon, but all she was good for was a tumble in the sack sometimes, and even that wasn't very good.

The Great Hall doors opened, revealing a very happy-looking Charlie Weasley. The redhead moved to the teachers' table to talk to McGonagall for moment, then took a bag from her and left. Draco stood.

"Where you going, mate?" Blaise questioned.

"Back to the dorm. I need to check on Granger."

Hermione was sitting on the couch, clad in Charlie's t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts, with a book opened on her lap. The portal opened, revealing Charlie with breakfast.

"Here you are, love," he smiled, handing her the bag. "A full English breakfast for your dining pleasure."

"Oh, Charlie, you're a saint," Hermione beamed, ripping open the bag. "Did you get any tea by any chance?"

"Did I get any tea?" Charlie scoffed, producing a steaming travel mug. "Am I ginger?"

"Have I ever told you that you're great?"

"Maybe once or twice," Charlie smirked, leaning down to capture her lips in a steamy kiss.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, pulling him to sit with her on the couch. She separated just long enough to put the travel mug on the coffee table and then began again with vigor.

"I thought you wanted breakfast?" Charlie asked softly, trailing soft kisses along her jawline.

Hermione moaned, "Later."

"It's going to get cold."

Hermione waved a hand in the direction of the food, sending a warming charm its way.

"Wandless magic," she answered at his questioning look. "I picked it up over the summer."

"Brilliant."

"Granger!" Malfoy called, opening the portrait.

Hermione groaned, separating from Charlie. "Later," she promised, kissing his nose. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Oh, my apologies," he said sarcastically. "It's just my job to make sure you don't die, remember."

"Oh, yeah," Hermione murmured, gingerly lifting up her shirt to examine her burn. "It hasn't grown, and it's only caused minor discomfort. Ok, you've checked on me. You can leave now."

Hermione turned back to Charlie, intending to pick up where they left off.

"You don't think it's odd?" Malfoy questioned, moving to sit in an armchair.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What's odd?"

"How only I, and Weasley apparently, can touch you without you reacting?"

Hermione stopped, glancing at Charlie. "I suppose it's a little odd."

"You don't think we should check it out, research it a bit?"

"That might be a good idea. Charlie, would you like to help?"

"No, thanks, love," Charlie said, kissing her cheek. "I promised McGonagall I would drop in on Quidditch practice this morning. But have fun."

"Bye," Hermione smiled.

"So, library? Or shall I owl Madame Pince to send us some things?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to go out, so I guess we should call Madame Pince."

"All right."

Two hours later, Hermione and Draco had books spread all around them, bits of parchment and quills scattered everywhere.

"I've got it!" Hermione said excitedly, holding up the book.

"What?" Draco looked up, holding out his hand for the book.

Hermione handed it to him, pointing at the passage.

Venificas

This disease is a cancer of a witch or wizard's magical system. Typically a benign disease, it is hereditary in some pureblood family lines. In some rare cases, however, the disease may become active, usually when acted upon by an outside agent, such as a potion or spell. The disease causes the victim to feel extreme pain, dizziness, hallucinations, severe bleeding and headaches when touched by another human. However, the disease is one based in sexual origins. In the 2nd and 3rd century, owners of slaves would give the slaves the disease to keep them faithful, because the only people who could touch them were people with whom they had previously been sexually involved.

As of yet, there is no safe cure, but there are a variety of treatments including Bonec Potion,...

Draco's eyes opened. "But we've never been, uh, sexually involved."

"That's the thing, Malfoy," Hermione whispered. "Maybe we have."


End file.
